Radio stations around Seattle
AM Stations *KVI AM 570 - "Talk Radio" *KCIS AM 630 - Your Christian Inspiration Station *KIRO AM 710 - "News Talk 710 KIRO" Seahawks *KTTH AM 770 - "The Truth" *KGMI AM 790 - "Whatcom County's community station" - Bellingham *KGNW AM 820 - "The Talk of the Sound" Religious *KHHO AM 850 - "Fox Sports Radio 850" *KIXI AM 880 - "The Music of Your Life" AM 880 KIXI*KJR AM 950 - "Sportsradio 950" Seattle Sonics *KOMO AM 1000 - "KOMO 1000 News Radio" All News *KBLE AM 1050 - RELIGIOUS *KPTK AM 1090 - Seattle's Progressive Talk (CBS Radio) *KWDB AM 1110 - "Adult Contemporary" "The Voice of Whidbey Island" - Oak Harbor *KKNW AM 1150 - Alternative Talk, Russian 4-7pm weekdays Seattle Storm *KPUG AM 1170 - "Sports" - Bellingham *KTBK AM 1210 - Spanish music format formally KBSG to 2002 and KNWX from 2002-2007 first as a simulcast of KBSG FM, then business news. *KWYZ AM 1230 - "Korean" - Everett *KKDZ AM 1250 - "Radio Disney" *KKOL AM 1300 - "Seattle's Conservative Talk" *KXRO AM 1320 - "News Talk 1320" - Aberdeen *KGRG1 AM 1330 - "The Alternative Past" - Auburn *KWLE AM 1340 - "The Whale" - Anacortes *KKMO AM 1360 - "Radio Sol" - Tacoma Mexican music *KRKO AM 1380 - "Northsound 1380 ESPN radio" - Everett *KITZ AM 1400 - Silverdale *KRIZ AM 1420 - "R&B" Renton *KSUH AM 1450 - "Korean" - Puyallup *KARR AM 1460 - "Family Radio Worldwide" - Kirkland *KONP AM 1450 "Radio You Can Rely On" News/Talk - Port Angeles *KNTB AM 1480 - "ESPN Deportes" - Lakewood *KBRO AM 1490 - "ESPN Deportes" - Bremerton *KLOG AM 1490 - "Classic Hits" - Longview *KXPA AM 1540 - "Multicultural" - Bellevue *KZIZ AM 1560 - "Gospel" *KLFE AM 1590 - "Life at 1590" Russian M-F and part time saturdays, other than that, English *KVRI AM 1600 - Indian Music/News Blaine *KYIZ AM 1620 - "Urban" - Seattle/Renton FM Stations *KPLU FM 88.5 - "NPR News and All That Jazz" - Jazz; Pacific Lutheran Univ. *KUGS FM 89.3 - Western Washington University - Bellingham *KAOS FM 89.3 - Evergreen State College - Olympia *KNHC FM 89.5 - "C-89.5" "Today's hottest music" - Nathan Hale High School, Seattle. *KGRG FM 89.9 - "Today's Rock" - Green River Community College, Auburn *KEXP FM 90.3 - University of Washington - Ecletic *KSER FM 90.7 - Community Radio - Lynnwood *KVTI FM 90.9 - "I-91" - Clover Park Technical College - Tacoma *KBCS FM 91.3 - Bellevue Community College - Jazz - Folk - Blues *KXOT FM 91.7 "Public radio" - Tacoma *KQMV FM 92.5 - "Movin' 92.5" *KISM FM 92.9 - "Classic Rock" - Bellingham *KUBE FM 93.3 - "KUBE 93" - Hip Hop & RnB *KMPS FM 94.1 - "Country"- Ichabod Caine and the Waking Crew in the mornings *KUOW FM 94.9 - "National Public Radio" - University of Washington *KBTB FM 95.7 - "95-7 The Beat, The New Rhythm of Seattle" *KXXO FM 96.1 - "Mixx 96.1 - Soft Rock" - Olympia - R.P. McMurphy and Ann DeAngelo mornings *KYPT FM 96.5 - "The Point" - 80s Rock *KGY FM 96.9 - "Country" - Olympia *KBSG FM 97.3 - "Oldies" *KING FM 98.1 - "Classical" *KWJZ FM 98.9 - "Smooth Jazz" Matt Reidy, mornings *KISW FM 99.9 - "Seattle's Best Rock" BJ SHEA, mornings *KQBZ FM 100.7 - "The Wolf" - Country *KPLZ FM 101.5 - "Star 101.5" Adult 80's and 90's hits. Kent and Allan, mornings *KZOK FM 102.5 - "Classic Rock" Robin and Maynard, mornings *KMTT FM 103.7 - "The Mountain" Acoustic Alternative Albums. Fisher and West, mornings. Marty Reimer, afternoons *KAFE FM 104.3 - "The Soft Rock Cafe" "Adult Contemporary" - Bellingham *KMIH FM 104.5 - "X-104" Mercer Island High School - Hip Hip & RnB *KFNK FM 104.9 -"Funky Monkey" - Tacoma - modern/rhythmic rock *KCMS FM 105.3 - "Spirit 105.3" - Scott & Sam, mornings. Tom & Sarah, afternoons. *KBKS FM 106.1 - "Kiss 106.1 - #1 For All of Today's Best Music" *KRWM FM 106.9 - "Warm 106.9 - Seattle's Soft Rock" Tom McCarthy, mornings *KNDD FM 107.7 - "The End" Alternative Rock. Adam Carolla, mornings Web Radio Stations *OverXposure.FM Award-winning, independent, commercial-free, Belltown-based chill web radio for ultra-modern lifestyles. Additional Links *http://www.beeker.com/htm_links/links_seattle_radio.htm *http://www.knhcroots.net Category: Radio